Not Even Me Can Keep Me Away!
by Cold-eyes-for-you
Summary: Finished! A queen takes away one of Marron's, Bra's, and Pan's senses that keep them from love. Please read! R
1. Hopeless, Angry, and shit out of luck!

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything from DBZ or GT…

A new story!  Don't worry it will get better if you don't like it.  Please R&R thanks!

Now on to the story!

C-E-F-Y

"I'm not cheating on you Marron.  I love you."  

Tommy, Marron's boyfriend, said.  

"Please give me one more chance?"  He asked.  

"Oh, alright but if it happens again, forget it."  Marron said.  

"Thank you."  

He kissed her cheek.  Marron started towards Pan's house.

*__________*___________*

          "Not cute enough."  

Bra said looking at a nerdy guy with glasses.  

"Hey baby…"  

Before a second guy could finish Bra interrupted him.  

"Thanks but no thanks."  

She continued walking down the street to visit her two friends.

*__________*___________*

          "Listen I said no."  Pan yelled.  

"Fine, I'm sorry."  A guy said.  

"Yeah whatever you worthless piece of…"  

Before Pan could finish her sentence Marron and Bra showed up.  

"Sorry, not really, but I have more important people to talk to."  

With that Pan jumped off her porch and landed in front of her friends.

          The three girls went into the house and into Pan's room.  

"So, what's up?"  Bra asked.  

"I caught Tommy cheating on me."  Marron said in a low voice.  

"Again?  Marron he isn't even very cute why bother with him?"  Bra asked.  

"I don't know but we're going out this Saturday."  Marron answered.  

"Seriously?  I would of told that jerk to find a new girlfriend and told him exactly what I thought of him."  Pan said.

"You need to be more nice to your boyfriends."  Marron replied.  

"And you need to stop listening to what guys tell you."  Bra said.  

"Well, you need to look past appearances."  Pan said.

*_________*___________*

          "I believe it's time to give these girls a lesson in love."  Queen Iraca said to her lady in waiting.  

"Bring me my mirror."  The queen yelled.  

The woman ran off to retrieve it.  

"Yes, I have something in store for you three."  The queen spoke looking in a well full of water.  

The water showed Bra, Marron and Pan talking.

          Just then the lady in waiting came back into the room carrying the mirror.  

"Ah, yes, show me some men that surpass in charm, can fall in love easy and will do no harm."  The queen chanted.

The mirror swirled in a circle.  When it cleared it showed Goten, Trunks and Uub training at Goten's house in his yard.

"Perfect."

*_________*__________*

          "I'll see you guys, I got a date."  Goten said landing on the ground.  

"Aw come on, we're more important than some girl."  Uub said also landing.  

"Sorry Uub but I'm with Goten, nothing is more important than a woman."  

Trunks said landing in between the two.  Goten and Trunks high fived.  

"You got a date too huh?"  Uub asked.  

"You better believe it."  

Trunks said with a grin.

*_________*_________*

          "Just the men I need.  Maid?  Bring me my senses potion."  

The maid nodded and left.  

"What do you plan to do?"  Her lady in waiting asked.  

"These girls don't see how lucky they are to be practically perfect so I'm going to take away their faults you could say."  

The lady looked confused.  

"You'll see."  The queen said with a smile.

          The maid ran back in with a potion.  

"Thank you.  Now to show you what I mean."  

The queen opened the bottle and poured half the bottle in the well while reciting this.  

"Girls that guard their hearts with fences, loose their three least important senses."  

The queen finished her verse and looked into the well…

What do you think…I know it seems a little slow but it'll get better.  R&R thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	2. What? Repeat? JEEZ!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT

Next chapter up sooo soon!!  Wow…I even amaze myself sometimes!  I hope you like this chapter I tried to add a little humor.  Tell me what you think and I want to thank those who reviewed for reading my story so fast!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y

*________*_________*

          "What's…"  Pan began but her voice disappeared.  

She started mouthing words to Bra.  Bra at first stared at her until her world went dark.  She began to scream and Marron and Pan covered their ears until Marron left her ears alone and looked at Bra.  Marron couldn't hear anything.

          Videl and Gohan came running up the stairs when they heard the screams.  

"What's wrong?"  Videl asked once the door was opened.  

"I can't see!"  Bra began to cry.  

Pan moved her mouth.  When she realized no one understood her she ran to her notebook and wrote down… 

_I can't talk.  _T

hey looked at Marron and asked again.  

"What's wrong with you?"  Gohan asked.  

Marron looked at them like they had four heads.  

"I'm not sure what you're saying but I can't hear you!"  She yelled without realizing.  

Videl looked at Gohan and they spoke at the same time.  

"Bulma!"  

*__________*__________*

          Once they reached Capsule Corp Bulma came running out to greet everyone.  

"Hey guys."  She said until she saw the mixed faces of confusion and fear.  

"Mom?  Is that you?"  Bra asked with her hands reaching in front of her.  

"Before you answer that, something happened, we're not sure what but Marron can't hear, Bra can't see and Pan can't talk."  

Bulma hugged her daughter.

*__________*_________*

          The queen stood up and started walking out the door.  

"Excuse me, your highness, but where are you going?"  The maid asked.  

"I'm going to explain the circumstances to the girls so they are not as frightened and they know what they must do."

With that she left towards Capsule Corp and planet earth.

*_________*___________*

          "I believe I can explain what has happened."  The queen used a form of instant transmission.  

"What have you done to my little girl?"  Videl asked as calm as possible.  

"Why, I'm simply teaching them a lesson.  My name is Queen Iraca.  I have been watching these three for some time and it's time they learn something."  The queen said.  

"Learn what?"  Bulma asked.  

The queen smiled nicely.  

"They have to find out for themselves.  All I can tell you is that each girl has lost one of her senses.  Marron has lost her ability to hear.  The reason you might ask is simple, she relies too much on her hearing of what people tell her.  Pan has lost her attitude or voice all together.  She says what she thinks far too often for her own good.  Bra has lost her sight because she lives for appearance.  It's time for her to learn things are not always what they look like.  All girls will receive their missing senses back once they learn not to depend on them.  When that time comes, they will have learned for the better and receive a prize."  The queen finished.

"So, only when they learn not to depend on their senses they'll be back to normal?  No catches?"  Gohan asked.

"No catches, I promise."  

With that the queen went back to her castle and watched from her well.  After Gohan and Bulma explained this to Marron they called her family over.

"Oh, Marron."  #18 said.  

She hugged her daughter for the first time in public.  Marron began to cry because she couldn't hear her mother.  Krillin just looked worried.  He looked at Bulma.  

"What's wrong with Pan and Bra?"  He asked.  

"Bra can't see and Pan can't talk."  Pan opened her mouth but stopped.  

Bra just stumbled around.  

"Can we do anything to help them learn?"  Krillin asked.  

"Not that I know of except help them get used to this."  Bulma said.  

"We should tell everyone, maybe they can help."  Gohan said.

Just then Goten, Uub and Trunks landed at Capsule Corp.  They had met up after their dates.  

"Hey!  What's up?"  

Trunks asked his mother once he noticed the tension in the air.  Bra stood up straighter.  

"Trunks?"  Bra asked looking towards him.  

Pan wrote on her piece of paper.  

_We have a slight problem…  _

Trunks looked puzzled.  Marron ran up to the boys.  She looked at them waiting for them to speak.  She was hoping to hear one of them.  

"Marron?  What's wrong?"  Goten asked.  

Marron pouted and kicked her foot on the ground.  

"Marron can't hear you Goten."  Krillin said.  

"In case your wondering I can't hear you!"  Marron yelled.  

"How come?"  Goten asked.  

"Don't know but I can't see you and Pan can't talk.  The woman who did this to us said that it was our least important senses."  Bra said.  

Pan began to write again.  

_She said they get us into trouble.  I don't know about that though…_  

Uub smiled.  

"I know what she meant."  Everyone looked at him.  

"You know, Marron's still dating that guy Tommy 'cause he keeps convincing her.  Pan always yells at everyone.  Bra?  I don't know."  Bra caught on.  

"I depend on appearance in guys.  So I have to learn how to love without appearance!"  

Bra yelled happily.  Marron still looked disappointed until Pan showed her a piece of paper.  She smiled after reading it.  

"YES!"  She yelled.  

"Wait how do we do that?"  Bra asked.  

Pan rolled her eyes and began writing.  

"How are we going to love without our senses?!"  Marron yelled.  

Pan showed her and Bra the paper.  

_Easy, date.  We date guys and prove we can fall for them without using one of our senses._  

"Yeah but who?!"  Marron yelled.  

"Who what?"  Bra asked.  

Pan rolled her eyes.  Marron looked at her weird.  Pan wrote a note to Marron.  

_Bra asked who what?  She can't see the paper._  

Marron nodded.  

"Pan wrote we should date some guys while proving that we can not use one of our senses."  Marron yelled.

"Oh, it's not like we have much of a choice."  Bra said crossing her arms.  

"It's not like we have a choice Pan."  Marron yelled to Pan.  

Pan threw her notebook and crossed her arms too.

What do you think?  Write a review!  Thanks!  Next chapter up soon!

C-E-F-Y  


	3. Dinner, a movie and a laugh

 Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Next chapter!  Thanks so much for the reviews…I'm glad you like this.  

C-E-F-Y

"You can date us.  We'll take you out.  Anything to help."  Goten said concerned.  

Marron looked confused.  Goten began doing it in sign language.  Marron and him studied it in school.  Marron nodded and smiled.  

"That's sweet Goten."  She said in a normal voice.  

Goten blushed lightly.

"Sure, we'll help."  Uub said.  Bra would you like to go out with me?"  He asked.  

"Thanks Uub."  Bra smiled.  

Trunks sighed.  

"Pan?  Do you want to go out?"  Trunks asked.  

She nodded.  

Goten did sign language to Marron.  She giggled and nodded.  Goten smiled.

*__________*_________*

          Pan and Trunks went to the movies.  They had a great time.  Trunks started liking Pan the more he spent time with her and she didn't write insults in her notebook.  Pan noticed and started to enjoy Trunks's company.  

"Thanks for coming with me Pan."  Trunks said when their date was coming to a close.  

Pan nodded.  She mouthed the word dido to Trunks.  He laughed.  She smiled.

*_________*__________*

          "Where's my fork?"  Bra asked laughing slightly.  

"To your left.  He took her hand and moved it to her fork.  She blushed slightly.  

"Thanks Uub, for everything."  He smiled even though she couldn't see.  

"I'm having a great time Bra I should be thanking you."  He laughed jokingly.  

She smiled.

*__________*_________*

          "They are doing exceptionally well.  Now for Marron."  The queen looked into her well as it swirled around to show Marron and Goten's date.  They were speaking sign language.  Marron laughed.  

Goten smiled. 

*_________*__________*

_I love being with you.  _Goten signed.  

Marron looked a little shocked.  

_Me too.  I have to tell you something Goten._  

He looked anxious.  

_Go ahead I'm here._  He smiled.  

Marron began.  

_I've had a crush on you since we were kids.  Remember when I was five and you and Trunks played with me at the lookout before you trained for Buu?  I used to try to make you notice me.  _Marron blushed.  

_I just thought tonight would be the time to tell you.  I'm glad you're the one I can talk to.  _Marron finished.  

Goten smiled.  

_Really?  I always thought you liked Trunks.  I thought I was more of a brother to you so I never asked you out._  Marron looked surprised.  

_When did this happen?_  Goten blushed.  _At the lookout… The whole time I was fighting Buu I thought of saving you._  

Marron blushed.  

_I love you Goten._  

Goten kissed her.

*_________*___________*

          After everyone's date was over they went to Capsule Corp.  They all decided to spend the night so the girls could explain things to one another.  

In Bra's room…

*_________*__________*

"I love being with Uub.  I never realized how sweet he is."  Bra said with a sigh.  

Marron smiled.  Throughout her and Goten's date she tried reading lips.  

"I knew you'd come around."  Marron said.  

Bra looked confused.  

"Can you hear me? What do you mean by that?"  Bra asked.  

"Goten taught me to read lips."  Marron started thinking back to their kiss.  

"It was only a matter of time before you found somebody."  Marron explained with a smile.  

_"Looks like someone had fun…"  _Pan mouthed to Marron.  

She blushed.  

_"I knew it! You have a crush on my uncle!"  _

Before Marron could answer Bra interrupted.  

"But even though we've found someone how come our senses haven't come back?"  Bra asked.

*__________*__________*

          "I'm also a bit curious ma'am.  Why haven't they?"  The lady in waiting asked.  

"Simple, how do I know it's true love?"  The queen asked.  

She turned to her mirror that showed the boys.  

In Trunks's room…

*__________*__________*

          "So, how'd it go?"  Goten asked.  

"Bra is…"  Uub started but looked at Trunks who was glaring at him.  

Goten laughed.  

"Well, my date was the best I've ever been on."  Goten said with a sigh.  

"Which part?  The date or Marron?"  Trunks asked with a laugh.  

Goten grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.  

"What I want to know is how did we miss how gorgeous they are?"  Uub asked.  

Goten shrugged.  

"I noticed.  Marron has been fine since she turned 15."  Goten answered.  

"Why didn't you ask her out then?"  Uub asked.  

Trunks started before Goten.  

"Because of what happened the first time he tried to take her out…"

          _"Today's the day Trunks."  Goten said to his friend.  _

_"Day for what?"  Trunks asked.  _

_"I'm going to ask Marron out."  Goten said staring at Marron.  _

_"Good luck."  Trunks said turning his attention to a brunette nearby.  Goten noticed where his attention was.  _

_"You too."  _

_Trunks turned to Goten with a smirk.  They both left in different directions._

_          "Hey Marron."  Goten said.  _

_"Hey Goten, just the guy I was looking for."  Marron said with a smile.  _

_"Really?  Cool, what do ya need?"  Goten asked.  _

_"Him…"  Marron said pointing to Trunks.  Goten looked at Trunks and sighed.  _

_"Yeah, I'll ask him."  With that he left_

What do you think?  Good or bad?  R&R thanks!  

C-E-F-Y


	4. Man, Music and Too mad to tell!

 Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Thanks to Princessdbztrunks and ladybugg for the constant reviews for this fic!  Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!  Sorry it took so long!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time Goten was looking back and this is what happened.**

_"Hey Marron."  Goten said.  "Hey Goten, just the guy I was looking for."  Marron said with a smile.  "Really?  Cool, what do ya need?"  Goten asked.  "Him…"  Marron said pointing to Trunks.  Goten looked at Trunks and sighed.  "Yeah, I'll ask him."  With that he left._

**Now on to the fic!**

          "Yeah, she wanted to date Trunks."  Goten said with a pout.  

"Actually she wanted advice."  Trunks said smiling.  

"On what?"  Goten asked.  

"On you, your birthday was coming up and she wanted to know what you liked.  Then she thought you didn't like her so she wanted to ask why you left in such a hurry."  Trunks laughed.  

"You mean you knew all that and you never told me?"  Goten asked.  

"Yep."  Trunks said still laughing.  

"Man."  Goten said with a sigh.

*_________*_________*

          Back in Bra's room the girls were going through details of their dates.  

"And so he kissed me."  Marron finished.   

"Uub's too shy to do that."  Bra said sadly.  

_Trunks wanted to but I wouldn't let him."_  Pan mouthed to Marron.  She repeated it to Bra.  

"I really like Goten."  Marron said.  

"He isn't like the others."  Marron said.  

Pan smiled.  

"Come on, enough about these guys let's listen to music.  Pan could you turn it on?"  Bra asked turning to Pan.  

Pan got up and turned it on.  

"Ohh, turn it up I love this song!"  Marron said happily.  Pan went to turn it up.  She paused before turning it up.  She looked questioningly at Marron.  

_You can hear?"_  Pan mouthed.  She still couldn't talk.  

"I can!  I can hear!"  Marron ran out the door to Trunks's room.

*_________*__________*

Marron ran into the room.  The three guys looked worried.  Goten was about to sign to her and she smiled and kissed him.  

"I can hear Goten!  Say something!"  She yelled at him.  

"That's great Marron!"  Goten said hugging her.  

"Suddenly Marron's expression changed to disappointment.  

"But I could hear the music."  

She left back to Bra's room where the radio was still on.  Goten and the other's followed her.  

Marron looked confused.  She looked up to see Goten, Trunks and Uub in the doorway.  

"I don't get it, I can hear the music but I can't hear you."  She looked sad.  

Goten signed to her.  

"Are you sure you can hear the music?"  He asked.  

Marron nodded and began to sing in perfect unison with the music.  Now everyone looked confused.

*_________*_________*

          "What?"  The maid asked while looking in the well.  

"She's almost there.  She now has selected hearing."  The queen explained.  

"What about the other girls?"  The lady in waiting asked.  

"They're lying just to get their senses back.  Bra knows what Uub looks like and she can't push that from her memory.  As for Pan she would love to yell at Trunks for trying to kiss her.  They just aren't learning."  The queen answered.  

"But why is Marron learning quicker?"  The maid asked getting caught up in this.  

"She's loved Goten all her life, she learned at a young age to say no to him.  It's just other's she has to work on."

*__________*__________*

          "Damn, I thought I could finally hear."  Marron said disappointedly.  

"Don't worry Mar.  Your obviously almost there.  You can hear something."  Goten signed to try and cheer her up.  

She smiled at him.  

"Thanks Goten."  She signed back.  T

he boys went back to Trunks room.

*___________*__________*  

          "That was weird."  Uub said.  

"Why do you think Marron's doing better than the others?"  He asked.  

"I don't know unless they're lying?"  Trunks said.  

Goten shrugged.  

"Could be.  Maybe Marron's lying too."  Goten looked heartbroken.  

*__________*__________*

          Back in the girl's room Marron, Bra and Pan were having their own conversation.  

"Why can I hear music and you can't?"  Marron asked.  

_"I don't know, I like Trunks."  _Pan wrote with a scowl.  

Marron looked at her questioningly.  

"Really?"  Marron asked.  

_"Yes!"_  Pan wrote, her nose in the air.  Marron shook her head.  

"How about you Bra?"  Marron asked.  

"How about what?"  Bra asked.  Pan wrote it down for Marron.  

"Do you really like Uub?"  Marron asked.  

"Of course I do.  Even if he has that rediculous haircut."  Bra said.  

Marron scowled after reading what Bra said.  

"You two are so… I'm too angry to tell you!"  

With that said Marron left the room.

Well how do you like it?  R&R I love hearing from people thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	5. lying, hearing and making out

 Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Sorry I haven't updated this fic but no one was reading it…but now thanks to C-town Chica I've updated for you!  Thanks for the awsome reviews!!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

"Do you really like Uub?"  Marron asked.  

"Of course I do.  Even if he has that rediculous haircut."  Bra said.  

Marron scowled after reading what Bra said.  

"You two are so… I'm too angry to tell you!"  

With that said Marron left the room.

Now!! After such a long delay…(not like me huh?)lol.

"Did you hear Marron yell?"  Goten jumped up and ran out the door.  

The other's followed.  Once they were out in the hallway they saw Marron storming down the hallway towards them.  She was angry obviously and signing to Goten.  The girls came out of the bedroom.  

"We're sorry."  Bra said sincerely.  

Pan nodded.  

"What happened?"  Trunks asked.  

"We don't really love you guys.  We were hoping to have our senses back but that woman must know we were lying."  Bra said.  

Goten was signing to Marron.  

"So, Marron wasn't lying?"  Goten asked.  

"No, she really loves you Goten."  Bra answered.  

"Then, how come she can only hear music?"  He asked.  

"Don't know."  Bra said.  

Marron looked confused.  Goten smiled.  She smiled too still confused.  

"What?"  She asked.  

"Goten signed the conversation over and Marron blushed.  

"He-he, oh."  She said.

*__________*_________*

            "I got it!"  

Goten and the other's had returned to Trunks's room again.  Goten got up and ran out into Bra's room.

*__________*_________*

          "Goten?"  Marron asked.  

"I think I got it Mar.  What if I sing?  Wouldn't you be able to hear my words?"  Goten asked.  

Marron smiled after reading his lips.  

"I suppose, try."  Marron said excitedly.  

Goten blushed.  

"Now?"  He asked looking at  Bra and Pan.  

Marron smiled.  She sighed and grabbed Goten's arm leading him downstairs.  Of course everyone followed.  

          Downstairs Goten sang a few words.  Marron screamed with delight.  

"It worked!  It worked!"  She screamed happily.  

"Yes."  Goten said aloud.  

Marron stopped jumping up and down and smiled.  

"I can hear you when you talk!"  

Goten said something without singing and Marron kissed him knocking him over.  The others came downstairs and saw the couple.  

"So, you can hear now Marron?"  Trunks asked.  

Marron kept kissing Goten.  Goten wrapped his arms around her too.  

"GUYS!"  Trunks yelled.  

"What are they doing?"  Bra asked confused.  

"Making out."  Uub answered.  

Goten stopped and grinned.  

"What?"  He asked.  

"What?"  Marron asked.  

"Trunks just…  You can't hear Trunks?"  He asked.  

Marron turned to Trunks.  

"Marron?"  He asked.  

She shook her head.  

"I can't hear you."  She said.  

"Can you still hear me?"  Goten asked.  

Marron knodded.  Now everyone looked confused.

          Bulma came down the stairs.  

"What's going on?  Did the girls get there senses back?"  She asked.  

"No, Marron can hear Goten though."  Bulma smiled.  

"Are you sure?"  Bulma asked.  

"And the confusion continues."  Uub said.  

"What do you mean are we sure?  She said she can hear me when I speak."  Goten said.  

"Goten, turn away from Marron and start talking.  Halfway through a sentence finish it in your head."  Bulma said.  

Goten did as he was told.  

"What do you…"  Goten started.  

'Want me to say?'  He thought.  

"Now, ask Marron what she heard you say."  Bulma said.  

Goten asked.  

"You said, what do you want me to say."  Marron stated obviously.  

"Just as I thought."  Bulma said.  

"Mind filling in?  Inquireing minds want to know."  Trunks said.  

"Simple, it's started.  Your bonding.  Marron can't actually hear you out loud.  She can read your thoughts like all the lovers of the saiyan race."  Bulma stated.  

"Wait, dad told me about that once.  Are you saying Goten and Marron are…mating?"  Bra asked.  

"Yep.  That's the next step after mind reading."  Bulma said.  

Goten blushed.  

"But we just had one date doesn't…. mating take…awhile?"  He asked.  

Marron blushed.  

'At least Goten looks like he'd be good at it…'  Marron started.  

Goten turned to her.  

"What?"  He asked with a smile.  

Marron covered her mouth.  

"So, you can read my mind too?"  She asked.  

Goten nodded.  

Bulma smiled.  

Marron blushed.

Funny huh?  Lol.  Tell me what you think in a review! Thanks again!

C-E-F-Y


	6. interesting, mating and questions

 Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Thank you C-town Chica for the awsome review!!  I'm happy you like this and I will continue for you…!  Enjoy!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

 "But we just had one date doesn't…. mating take…awhile?"  He asked.  

Marron blushed.  

'At least Goten looks like he'd be good at it…'  Marron started.  

Goten turned to her.  

"What?"  He asked with a smile.  

Marron covered her mouth.  

"So, you can read my mind too?"  She asked.  

Goten nodded.  

Bulma smiled.  

Marron blushed.

Now!…

*___________*____________*

"Well, this is certainly something new."  The queen stated.  

"Mating?  So, she really can't hear Goten?"  The maid asked.  

"Guess not."  The queen said.  

They both looked back into the well.

*____________*____________*

          "Oh, your parents will be so happy for you.  Your mother's have been working on it for years."  Bulma rambled.  

"What?  I can picture my mom but not #18."  Goten said.  

Bulma sighed.  

"Are you kidding?  #18's the one who brought it up.  She wants grandkids too."  Bulma answered.  

          "Well, what do we do now?"  Goten asked blushing.  

"How long until the next…um…stage of…bonding?"  Marron asked.  

"You guys make it seem like a disease.  It depends on you."  Bulma answered.  

"Good."  They said in unison.  

"I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."  Marron said.  

'No matter how hott Goten is.'  She thought.  

Goten smiled.  

"I could definitally get used to this."  Goten said looking at Marron.  

Marron blushed.  

"I did it again didn't I?  Hey Bulma is there any way to block your…mate out of your mind?"  She asked.  

"Well, I don't think so but you can ask Vegeta."  

"You can't you get used to ignoring them though."  Vegeta said as he came down the stairs.  

"So, you two?"  He asked.  

The couple nodded.  

Vegeta shrugged.  

"Is there anyway for Pan and I to get our senses back?"  Bra asked.  

"Wait they'll come."  Bulma said.  

"Technically, I don't have mine back."  Marron said.  

"Yeah, but you at least can hear music without Goten."  Bra said.  

"I can't see anything."  She continued.  

Pan nodded also.

*_____________*____________*

"Well, you guys should go to bed."  Everyone went back to bed except for Goten, Marron and Bulma.  

"Can we just ask some questions?"  Goten asked.  

Bulma nodded.  

They sat down at the kitchen table.  

"Well, how long did it take you and Vegeta to…um…mate?"  Marron asked.  

"Let's see, about a year."  She looked at Goten and Marron.  

"Don't worry so much."  Bulma said.  

"We can't help it.  What if our hormones go crazy and we…mate…before we're ready?"  Marron asked.  

"You won't.  Your feelings only come when you're both ready."  Bulma said smiling at their worried faces.

"How come we're this far along?  I mean one date gets us to the last stage of bonding?"  Goten asked.  

"Well, The first stage is tolerance.  You guys have been best friends since Marron was born.  I guess spending time together your feelings for one another grew so you eventually could read minds.  It always seems to be a trauma that brings people to this stage.  Then last is mating, which only happens when your ready.  You have complete control over it so don't panick."  Bulma finished.  

"Oh, thanks Bulma."  Goten got up and left for bed kissing Marron on the cheek.  

'I love you.'  Goten thought.  

She smiled.  

'Dido.'  She thought back.  

He left.  

"Are you really worried about mating or something else?"  Bulma asked.  

Marron read her lips.  

"I'm worried that I'll get pregnant.  I know I'm ready for Goten now but I'm not ready for a baby yet.  How can I have Goten and not a baby?"  Marron asked.  

Bulma nodded.  

"That's a tough one.  I didn't worry about that when Vegeta and I mated.  Guess you figured that from Trunks huh?"  Bulma laughed.  

Marron smiled.  

"What will happen will happen.  Just wait you'll figure out something."  Bulma said.  

"Do you think Goten is ready?"  Marron asked.  

"Can he read my mind when he's not in the same room?"  Marron whispered the last question.  

"Sadly he can hear you and I think he's not ready to be a father yet either."  Bulma said.  

Marron smiled.  

"You'd think I'd know that from our mind thing but the only thing I hear right now is his thoughts about me."  Marron blushed.  

Bulma smiled.  

"It's normal, that's all you'll hear until after mating.  Then all the thoughts will come."  Bulma answered.  

She looked at her watch and sent Marron to bed.

Well?  R&R please!!  Thanks!

C-E-F-Y


	7. You, me and my attitude

 Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

C-town Chica I hope you like this update!  R&R and thanks again!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

"You'd think I'd know that from our mind thing but the only thing I hear right now is his thoughts about me."  Marron blushed.  

Bulma smiled.  

"It's normal, that's all you'll hear until after mating.  Then all the thoughts will come."  Bulma answered.  

She looked at her watch and sent Marron to bed.

Now!!…

*_______________*_____________*

          Throughout most of the day Marron and Goten were blushing.  

"Will you guys quit thinking about eachother?"  Trunks said not being able to have a conversation with either one of them.  

"I can't help it."  Goten said.  

'You wouldn't either if you saw her body everyday and couldn't have it.'  Marron blushed.  

"I'm glad you think so babe."  Marron winked.  

Goten turned  five different shades of red.  

"Bulma?  How come I never had this…uh…many thoughts about Marron before?"  Goten asked.  

"Oh, that's another thing that starts that's all you can really think about until mating."  Bulma answered.  

'So that's why she mated with Vegeta right off.  I don't think I can last very long either.'  Marron took a glance at Goten who was blushing.  

'Am I really that irresistible?'  He grinned.  

Marron nodded.

*______________*______________*

          "This sucks, they won't stop thinking about eachother!"  Trunks mumbled.  

"Well, I can't stop thinking about you…"  Pan said.  

"You can talk?"  Trunks asked.  

"Yeah, I've been able to since Marron started yelling at me and Bra.  I wasn't sure why at first so I kept quiet but now I know.  I love you."  She said.  

Trunks was in amazement.  

"Really?"  He asked skeptically.  

She nodded.  

"Yeah, I have no reason to lie anymore."  She stated.  

Trunks nodded.  

They stood staring at one another for a few moments.  

"You know…if you want…anyway…you can…I mean since I wouldn't let you last night…"  Pan trailed off.  

Trunks smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  

*_______________*______________*

          Bra walked into the room but she still couldn't see so she walked on by not even knowing anyone was in the room.  Uub followed her and saw Trunks and Pan making out on the couch.  

"Jeez guys, get a room."  Uub said with a slight laugh.  

"What?"  Bra asked.  

"Nothing just your brother and Pan."  Uub said walking past her.  

Bra shrugged.  

*______________*______________*  
          In the kitchen Uub was finding some food for Bra.  

"What would you like?"  He asked.  

"Umm…a sandwhich sounds good.  Do we have any cheese?  Bologna? Mayo?  And some lettuce and tomatoes?  Oh, and some pickles and mustard.  Thanks Uub."  She finished.  

He took all the ingredients and began to make the sandwich while she sat at the counter.  

          "So, you still can't see?"  Uub tried sounding curious but his face showed depression.  

'Of course she can't see.  If she could it would mean she'd be in love with me…'  He thought.  

"Actually I'm starting to see colors."  Bra answered.  

Uub's head shot up.  

"What types of colors?"  He asked getting excited.  

"The rainbow but in the wrong places like I'm sitting on a blob of brown and if you are in front of me you're green and I'm red.  The couch was a mixture of purple, orange, and brown."  Bra said quite happy with herself.  

"So, I take it your brother is purple and Pan is orange because they were on the couch."  Uub laughed.  

"I guess so."  Bra said.  

"Well, that's good, you're almost there.  At least everything isn't in black and white right?"  He asked.  

"Yeah, it is comforting to see colors."  She said with a sigh.

*_____________*____________*

          "Pan, I love you."  Trunks said.  

"I need to know the truth.  Do you feel the same or was this just a trick like last time to be able to talk again."  Trunks said as Pan had her arms around his neck as he layed on her on the couch.  

"I love you Trunks.  I swear this isn't a joke."  She said with a smile.  

Trunks sighed with releif.  

She kissed him again.

*_____________*____________*

          Goten and Marron went inside and found Trunks and Pan kissing on the couch.  

"And he has a problem with us blushing?"  Marron asked with a laugh.  

Goten smirked.  

'Not a bad idea.'  He thought.  

Marron smiled seductively at him.  

'Please, that turns me on.'  Goten thought with a laugh.  

Marron kissed him…

Thanks for the reviews!!  Keep it up!  Thanks!!

C-E-F-Y


	8. Learning, asking and THE KING

 Disclaimer:  I don't own DB/Z/GT.

Sorry guys, this is the last chapter!  *sobs* I hope you liked it though!  Enjoy this conclusion!

C-E-F-Y

**Last time!…**

*_____________*____________*

          Goten and Marron went inside and found Trunks and Pan kissing on the couch.  

"And he has a problem with us blushing?"  Marron asked with a laugh.  

Goten smirked.  

'Not a bad idea.'  He thought.  

Marron smiled seductively at him.  

'Please, that turns me on.'  Goten thought with a laugh.  

Marron kissed him…

Now!… 

*____________*_____________*

          "What is this the makeout room now?"  Uub laughed as he entered the room.  

Pan and Trunks stopped but Goten and Marron couldn't.  

"Guys!"  Trunks yelled.  

Goten tried sitting up on the floor but Marron was sitting on him so she just moved with him.  He looked at Trunks as though he was saying 'I tried.'  They continued to makeout.  

Pan shook her head.  

"If only Marron could hear us."  Marron stopped for a minute.  

"Actually I can."  She said with an evil smirk.  

"So, I'm obviously the only one who still has a problem?"  Bra asked.  

"Yep.  Guess so."  Trunks said.  

Uub looked depressed.  

"I'm sorry Bra.  It's my fault.  I can't make you love me."  With that he ran out of the house.  

"Uub!  Uub wait!"  Bra ran outside also.  

*____________*_____________*

          "Uub wait!  It's not your fault.  It's mine.  I do have feelings for you but, I don't know why I can't see shapes.  Please, don't blame yourself.  I got myself into this and I need help getting out."  She said sadly.  

"I'm trying.  I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do.  I can't make you love me like I do you…"  Bra cut him off.  

"You really love me?"  She asked.  

Uub blushed.   

Bra laughed.  

"Are you blushing?"  She asked.  

"Yeah."  Uub said.  

"You are a blob of pink and green."  She said.  

Uub laughed despite the circumstances.  

"I love you Bra."  He stated.  

Bra smiled.  

"I could learn to love you Uub, if I got to know you better."  Bra said.  

Uub smiled.  

"Let's take it slow.  I'm new at this."  Uub said scratching the back of his neck.  

Bra kissed him on his cheek.

*_____________*____________*

          "They certainly are making progress aren't they?"  The lady in waiting stated.  

"Yes, indeed they are.  Others could learn from this.  Maybe I was too hard on the King.  What do you think?"  The queen asked the maid.  

"Who me?"  The queen nodded. 

"I think you were a little harsh to turn him into a dog but I'm not sure what happened your majesty.  He could have deserved it."  The maid concluded.  

The queen thought a moment and smiled.  

She got up and walked out the door.

*_____________*_____________*

          "So, you think they'll be alright?"  Goten asked.  

"Yeah, knowing Bra she's probably making out with Uub."  Pan said with a sheepish grin.  

Marron got up and pulled Goten up.  

"Why didn't you tell us you could talk?"  Marron asked.  

"Why didn't you tell us you could hear?"  Pan asked.  

"Nevermind."  Marron said.  

Everyone laughed.  

*_____________*_____________*

          Footsteps were heard on the stone floor.  He strained his ears to hear a familiar step.  

"You know it's me."  A soft voice said.  

"So, how've you been?"  He asked.  

"Not good actually.  I think I might have overreacted."  She said sadly.  

"You just did what you're good at.  I always admired that about you.  Once you find something you love you stick too it."  He said.  

A small smile came upon her lips as she stood in the shadows of a fancy room.  The room was huge and comfy.  Only a reading light was on which only worked for one corner of the very spacious room.  

"I'm sorry, you know I don't appologize much but when I do I mean it.  Even if you don't forgive me I've decided to change you back.  I mean I was being a little harsh."  

He smiled.  

"I'd never leave you Iraca.  I love you, at first I was mad but that passed after the first year.  I can't live without you."  The king said to his wife.  

The queen came into the light.  

"The years have been good to you."  The king said.  

"They'll be good to you too once we get you into your original form."  The Queen said as she began to walk out of the room.  

The king ran behind her all the way to the well room.

*______________*_____________*

EPILOGUE 

          Marron and Goten eventually got married and had a little girl named Cheri.  

Trunks and Pan are still dating and Bra did learn to love Uub and they eloped a year later and noone has seen them since.  

As for the King and his Queen, they lived happily ever after…

What do you think?  Truthfully…I know it was kinda short and I'm sorry this is the last chapter.  Hope you liked it though!  Thanks for all the great reviews and I hope you check out some of my other fics!

C-E-F-Y


End file.
